Phrat House
by FanFicWritter54
Summary: As a baby Bella's parents died and left her in the care of Charlie's phrat brothers. What happens when Bella grows up and falls in love? What if the boy she loves is one of their own? A story of comedy, drama, and love. All Human
1. Get hit with a Chick Stick

17 Years Ago

Charlie's POV

"Man, she's beautiful Charlie" George nudged me. I looked up, Here I was, in the hospital holding my little girl. I was in my senior year of college, got my sweetheart, Renee, pregnant, and there I stood holding my baby surrounded by my phrat brothers. As for Renee, well, she's the reason I was standing there 2 months before her due date. After finding out she was pregnant Renee dumped me and spiraled out of control, drugs, boos, ect, she ended up ODing and delivering early, then dying. In fact, it's a God send the baby is perfectly normal.

"Charlie how are you doin'?" A hand was laid upon my shoulder.

"I'm good, I have to be good for her."

"The effort is what matters. I brought Emmett to visit, what are you going to name her?"

"I have no idea, I'm just so overwhelmed." I was so close to having a breakdown.

"You have your brothers. Alpha Omega Kappa is behind you." A chorus of "totally's" and "hell yes's" followed Carlisle's statement.

He was my best friend, four years older he had already graduated, but he was always there for me. We could relate, he had his boy, Emmett, when he was my age, granted Esme, his wife, was already his wife, and she is alive and well.

Suddenly baby began to cry. Crap!

"What do I do? Ahh, don't cry, shhh, shhh, please don't, please." I begged and I sat down and my AOK buddies circled. I guess it would have looked kinda comical, (20 guys looking confused and lost around a baby girl, when they could so easily manipulate any teenage girl they wanted) but I was scared shitless.

"Charchie, I hold baby now?" Next to me was two year old Emmett, green eyes wide with innocence. Reluctantly, I nodded and pulled the boy onto my lap and put her in his. She stopped crying.

"She's perty." I sighed and nodded again at Emmett's remark.

"Bella, Daddy, Bella! Grandpa Aro say Bella mean perty!" I liked it, huh who knew, a four year old would be naming my girl, my Bella.

"I like it, what do you think boys, Bella?" I asked

"Bella!" they repeated with enthusiasm.

"Bella it is. Welcome to the world Bella."

About an hour later a doctor came in and told me I could take Bella home, I just had to fill out some paperwork first. I looked down and Bella's small pink mouth opened in a yawn.

"Hey, Carlisle?"

"Yea?"

"Can you take Bella back to the house. I have to fill some stuff out and she's looking really tired."

"Sure no problem."

Carlisle POV

That was the last time I saw Charlie, alive. On his way home a car skidded in front of him and he crashed.

"Dude, what are we gonna do? Charlie's dead and Bella is here." Mark asked, he was the first one to speak after the officer came and told us at the house.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. My dad works at the hospital, he can probably get a hold of some of that paperwork Charlie filled out. Knowing him he most defiantly listed a guardian."

"Won't they take her away if they find out Charlie's dead. Man, he would hate for her to end up in the system."

"My dad'll keep quite if I ask him to."

I called the hospital. Turned out Charlie named the Alpha Omega Kappa house as the alternative guardians of Bella.

"Carlisle! How are we, a bunch of hormone crazed, dumass buffoons gonna take care of a girl?" One guy muttered.

"That doesn't matter. All that does is Charlie trusted us to and so we will. Bella will live in the house and we will all take care of her. It'll be like a new house responsibility. The house head will be trusted to sleep in the room next to hers. He will also be main guardian. Other than that, get ready boys, we are all about to be hit with the chick stick."

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Let me know if I should continue! I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews before my next post.**


	2. Oh

Bella: Age 2

AOK Head: George

3rd person POV

"Dude, we have to do it. If we don't now or we will be in deep shit." Ted nudged Frank.

"OK, so I know that when we rushed for this house we knew there was Bella involved ... but no one mentioned this chore." Frank muttered

"I think its new, George has been putting it off for as long as possible." Ted responded. Suddenly a chubby pale hand pulled on his. Bella was looking up at him confused. He sighed and knelt down.

"Belly Bear, um, ah, we're gonna try something new ... its called potty training." She cocked her head to the side.

"Yea, so you probably have no idea what that means. Well, it means that we, no, you are going to stop wearing diapers and start using a big person toilet."

"Ew, boy toilets icky. No." She shook her head of curls.

"Ah, we have decided to give you your own bathroom. No boys allowed." Frank piped in. The chubby toddler sat for a while as the boys shifted on their feet. After about 10 minutes she waved for Ted to pick her up. He did and she cupped her hand around his ear.

"Teddy, I gotta go." His eyes bulged.

"You have to go? You have to go. YOU HAVE TO GO! OHHH! alright up why don't you go in there and um yea you go and Frank and I will be waiting for you when you come out." Ted motioned toward the door. Bell bit her lip.

"Teddy I don't know how."

"Oh"

Bella: Age 7

AOK Head: John

3rd Person

"All right munchkin, buckle up." Danny said Bella. "So how was your day?"

"Fine." She said monotonously

"Is Lauren still being mean to you?"

"I dunno" she shrugged. Very un-Bella behavior which concerned the 20 year old boy driving.

"What's up kiddo? Is something wrong? Did something happen in school? Is something up in a class?" Danny rambled through all the possibilities.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Did your gym teacher make you run laps? I can have Carlisle write you a note and WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK?" He pulled the car over and turned around toward Bella. Panic evident on his face.

"Where - Do - Babies - Come - From?" Bella asked as though Danny was the younger one. He tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry. He couldn't find the words, so he started the car again, drove to the house, placed Bella in the couch, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Um, Harry, we have a problem. Is John around?"

"Nope he's at class right now, what's up?" Harry took a sip of his coke opening the paper.

"Yea, um, so I picked Bella up from school today and she didn't seem herself. So I asked her what was wrong, and she asked me where babies come from." Harry spewed the soda all around the room.

"She, asked, babies, WHY?"

"I don't know, I didn't asked I just drove straight home."

"Ah well, I don't think anyone wants to have THE talk with her so why don't we let our former president do the explaining."

"What do you mean Kasey's in New York, and we're in Washington?" Harry just padded Danny's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, no worries." With that he walked into the common room and turned towards Bella.

"So, Jelly Belly, um, Danny is feeling sick, and I have a charity event to take part in so Kacey is going to educate you on where babies come from." With that Harry slipped a tape into the VCR and ran back into the kitchen. He and Danny sat nervously for about 3 minutes before hearing Bella's high pitched scream.

"EWWWWWWWW! TASTLY! WHAT IN THE????" right after they heard the door open and John hurrying to Bella and low rushed murmurs followed by Bella running up the stairs and,

"DANNY AND HARRY GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" Danny turned to his friend in confusing as they ran back into the living room to be greeted by a livid John.

"What in the fucking hell are you thinking making a 7 year old watch porn. Porn that was made in this house?"

"She wanted to know where babies come from and we didn't know how to explain." John's face went white.

"Oh"

**REVIEW... please ;) I'm aiming for at least 10 more reviews before my next post**


	3. I'm 13, so I hate you all!

Bella: Age 13

AOK Head: Laurant (he's nice I swear)

BPOV

I hated this week. The week leading up to the Greek Formal. It involved all of my brothers rushing around like dumb dogs trying to please the Greek girls (load of hoe bags if you ask me). So basically, I was invisible for a week unless some guy needed help choosing a corsage or jewelry for their dates, a task at which I was just as bad at as them. I envious of the girls. They wore pretty dresses, makeup, and got the full attention of the AOK house. Ever since I turned 13 the attention and parenting towards me was sorta toned down. I dressed like them, ate like them, slept like them (wherever I wanted), and was treated like one of them. No more, 'what would you like to do Bella?' or 'Is that skank Lauren still being a bitch?'

In fact, it was Lauren that had put me in such a foul mood that day, so foul I told Jimmy that he might as well give up on his girlfriend because the world was hopeless. That day at school we had to do a slide show on our families. Lauren's was a 30 minute presentation on every single thing in her closet and how wealthy her family was. Mine involved pictures of all the Greek events, the house, and the boys. When I finished Lauren raised her hand.

"Mr. Brown, I thought we had to do a presentation on our families."

"I though Ms. Swan did just that."

"Ah no. Real families have a mother and a father. All I saw were a bunch of drunk college boys partying." with that comment I clenched my hands and responded.

"Do not talk about my brother that way."

"Aw is the ugly duckling gonna cry. Just because you weren't wanted by your parents and was dumped on a phrat house's doorstep, does not mean we all need to hear about it."

"Ms. Mallory-" But i cut off Mr. Brown.

"Oh and we all want to see what's in your closet. At least my presentation had people that love me in it. Your parents don't love you so you rely on material possessions to validate yourself. Eat that! Oh wait you can't anorexic bitch!" the room was silent. Had I really just said that? I mean I had always hated the girl and everyone knew she terrorized me because of my home life. Still I wasn't even that angry.

"Let's move on class." Mr. Brown was a saint. However, him letting me off might of been related to the fact that his first name was John, and he was the first AOK head to care for me. Outside class Lauren bumped into me only to say, "At least I have parents, yours are probably shooting up in some pile of hobos." With that she stomped away in her Jimmy Choo high heels (high heels, really? In the 7th grade?). I slide down the way and began to sob. The truth was, I don't know who my parents were, and up until then I had never questioned it. AOK was my family. I continued to sob until I started to hyperventilate and then passed out.

When I came to I was in the nurses office. I sat up and looked at the clock, damn, 4:45pm. The bus had already left. I reached for the office phone and dialed the house, Laurant, Tyler, Harrison, Juan, Tripp, (ect you get the picture) and no one picked up. I sighed. Well, it was Greek Formal Week. I stood up, told the nurse goodbye, grabbed my books, and began to trudge home. When I got to my room I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling and smiled. When I was little I was afraid of the dark so the boys wrote little messages in glow in the dark ink on the ceiling. I fell asleep reading them

When I awoke I felt as though I had wet my pants. Shit. I ran to the bathroom and groaned. Looks like mother nature decided to deliver her little gift.

"Great job lady, perfect timing, like I can get my hand on some feminine hygiene products in this house at this time. Just perfect." I mumbled to myself. I decided that I would check downstairs to see if someone had a girl over. I figured that must have something I could use. Walking quietly downstairs I realized that tonight was the Greek formal and all of the guys and their dates were milling around the common room. One by one I approached each of the guys and asked them if I could borrow their date for just as second. I was either ignored or told no. The last couple left in the room was Vincent and his girlfriend Angela.

"Hey, Vinny can I talk to Angela for a second?" He ignored me so I tapped his shoulder.

"Vin can I talk to Angela for a second?"

"What? No, not now Bella."

"Please? I really need to ask her something."

"No, Bella, go away."

"Vinny" I groaned

"No Bella, go ask someone else."

"I already did."

"Well looks like your out of luck kid. Just got chill out upstairs. We're all busy." That pissed me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS? YOU, NO, ALL OF YOU HAVE IGNORED ME! TODAY AT SCHOOL LAUREN MALLORY SAID THAT I DIDN'T HAVE PARENTS THEREFORE I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY! I DEFENDED ALL OF YOU, SAYING THAT YOU WERE MY FAMILY, BUT WITH THE WAY I HAVE BEEN BEING TREATED I'M NOT SO SURE ANYMORE. I FAINTED AT SCHOOL TODAY, WOKE UP IN THE NURSES OFFICE AND THE BUS HAD LEFT. I CALLED EVERY-SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND NO ONE PICKED UP. I HAD TO WALK HOME 2 MILES. THEN A COUPLE HOURS LATER I GET MY PERIOD FOR THE FIRST TIME. I DID NOT ASK ANY OF YOU TO HELP ME NOR DID I ATTEMPT TO DISRUPT YOUR NIGHT ALL I WANTED TO DO IS ASK YOUR DATES IF THEY HAD SOME SORT OF PAD OR TAMPON I COULD USE WHILE ALL OF YOU WERE OFF PARTYING!" They entire room stood in shock of me. Laurent stepped out of the crowd.

"Bella, we" he reached for my arm. I stepped back.

"Don't touch me. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Bella ple-" Laurent began, but I turned on my heel and slowly walked upstairs.

"I hate you all, why my parents dumped me in this house I will never know."

Laurent POV

I sunk onto step and rubbed my face then looked up at my brothers.

"Shit, guys have we really been that bad." Silence then the door front door opened.

"I sorry to say guys you have." It was Emmett.

"I don't think so." Grumbled Harrison.

"What book is she reading right now?" Silence

"What did she eat last night?"

"What did she get on her English test?" All the questions were greeted by silence.

"I don't see how that stuff in important." Peter commented. I sighed and looked up.

"It is. Up until the past couple months there were some unspoken rules and rituals for the house. Someone would alway go to Bella's room and make sure she was asleep and would put down her book, which gave her a chance to talk about it. Someone would also eat dinner with her and check how things were going with Lauren. However, what disturbs me the most is that all of us did not answer our cells, ignored her one simple request, and most importantly made her question whether we are her family." I felt like a failure. As AOK head I was supposed to make sure these things happened, but I didn't.

"Well, what are you guys going to do?" Emmett questioned tapping his foot impatiently. As silly and laid back as he was, when it came to Bella the high school senior meant business.

"Ok, ah, girls can you all dump your, um, items into a pile." They all nodded.

"Joe, you're an art major right, go decorate a box for the items." Joe looked as though he was about to protest, but didn't when he saw his girlfriend's glare.

"Who's pre-med, Tripp, can you go explain to Bella what the hell is going on in her body, also Becky if you could go with him?" The couple nodded.

"The rest of you all compose an apology letter, song, dance, whatever just prove that we care."

"What are you going to do?" Emmett eyed me.

"You and I are going to explain to Bell how she ended up here."

"I can't believe she was never told who her parents were."

"Until now I really don't think she cared." I shook my head and made my way upstairs with Emmett in tow.

We waited outside Bella's room for 10 minutes until Tripp and Becky came out and we went in. Bella was no where to be scene. I turned around to ask Tripp where she was and he motioned to her bathroom. I tried to open the door. Locked.

"Bella, It's Laurent and Emmett. Can you open up."

"Why am I being a nuisance here as well?"

"Bella, you are not a nuisance, we all love you and hate to see you hurt." I heard her mumble something.

"What did you say?"

"I said that's a lie."

"No, it's not Bella. You are the sweetest, kindest, most lovable girl we know. You are so special."

"Ok, well that is most defiantly a lie. If I am so special and perfect I would be living with my parents not a load of dingy boozy brained boys. I wouldn't be passed from AOK class to AOK class like a used up whore sister." What the?

"Bell where in the world did you get that idea?"

"Lauren, one of her many insults."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried, but no one wanted to hear. So I wrote a note and slipped in under your door, but you threw it out. Mr. Brown sent a letter from school about it, but no one around here cares about mail these days."

"Has she called you anything else?" Emmett asked concerned. A think envelope was slipped under the door containing pages of insults. Crap.

"Bella, I feel horrible about this. I want you to feel like this is your family."

"How can I when I know my parents are out there and have most likely forgotten about my existence. Were they drunks, druggies, or did you guys not even meet them, just found me an though 'hey it'll be like having a pet'?"

"Bella, you need to come out or let us come in. We need to tell you about your parents." There was a long pause.

"I'm gonna unlock the door, but wait until I tell you, you can come in." I heard the lock click open and the soft pad of Bella's feet. "O.k come in." at first I though she had somehow escaped the windowless bathroom until I hear soft sniffles from behind the shower curtain. While I was prepared to have the following conversation through the curtain, Emmett, evidently was not seeing as he climbed right into the bathtub alongside Bella ignoring her protests. I shrugged and followed suit.

"So, are you gonna tell me or what?" Bell questioned.

"Your dad's name was Charlie and he was an AOK, your mom, Renee, was his girlfriend of four years. In their senior year Renee got pregnant, but she had always been very fragile emotionally so she left Charlie and fell into some hardcore stuff that her parents had done. Drugs, Alcohol, and it broke Charlie's heart. She ODed and went into labor early. She died from the drugs so the doctors had to do an emergency C-section. Charlie had his house brothers take you home early while he filled out some paperwork. On the way home he got into an accident and died. He gave guardianship to the AOK household. So there is no AOK class pimping going on missy. We are just taking care of one extra special little girl." Gently Bella laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Laurent. One more thing, Why Bella?"

"Ah that's all me. I though you were beautiful." Emmett puffed out his chest with pride.

"Oh, wait, thought?"

"Things change over the years Bella, I don't know I just think the whole good looking thing was just a faze. You got over it pretty fast." Emmett joked and Bella smacked him. She then shifted until she was comfortably snuggled between Emmett and I, then fell asleep.

**REVIEW POR FAVOR! This chapter was pretty long, I think it deserves some feedback. Don't you. So REVIEW I'm aiming for at least 15 before my next post.**


	4. Motel Washington

Ok guys I know it's been a long time, but I've been doing some charity work in Thailand so internet has been a bit MIA in the village.

Just to clear some stuff up.

House Head: Gabe

Bella Age 15

BPOV

"Rosalie, I need help!" I begged.

"Bella, it's a friday night, doesn't that usually involve you on the couch forcing a bunch of very yummy boys to watch Romeo and Juliet?"

"First of all, ew, they're like my brothers. Second, you are dating one of those boys, Emmett, remember? Third, it's May so we'd be watching Titanic. And forth I really need your help."

"Mmm kay, what is it?"

"Well, there's this guy at school Mike Newton, yea and I really like him. I guess he likes me to, because he asked me to the Senior prom. I said yes, but in case you haven't noticed I live in a glorified Man cave. Everything girly I have ever learnt to do was off of youtube. However, youtube does not have and eye for fashion or know my dress size like you do. Could you please, please help me?"

"Hmmm, makeover, sounds like fun, but what's in it for me?"

"Good karma?"

"Not gonna cut it kid."

"Fine, I guess I could pull some strings to get Emmett off of his weekend chores. Although I'll have your know, fucking for and entire weekend cannot be healthy."

"No need to be a prude Bella. So a senior huh? I guess I'm not surprised. We will need to slut you up a lot if you are gonna be partying with the big leagues."

"You are the best!"

"I'll be right over"

Rosalie and Emmett had been dating for a year, the first day of freshmen year he fell in love. She's probably the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. I use the term mother loosely, because what mother says 'we will need to slut you up'? I guess she's more like that crazy aunt that stuffs condoms in your purse 'for later'.

About twenty minutes later a knock came on my door and Rosalie strutted in.

"You know you are supposed to wait until you are invited it" I remarked at the curvaceous blonde.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor"

"I'm getting you a fuck-a-tion"

"Touché, now lets get to work" She pulled a dress, a pair of heels, a blow dryer, a curler, a hair straightener, six tubes of lipstick, four cases of eyeshadow, and shit load of other stuff including a trench coat.

"A trench coat?"

"Do you really want the guys seeing you walk of this house looking the way you will?"

"Point taken"

Rosalie then went to work pulling and tugging my hair & smudging and smearing makeup all over me. The final product, however, was pretty impressive. I wore a dark blue Herve Leger bandage dress (Rosalie just so happened to have some 'ins' in the fashion world, product of her dads being the top two most in designers right now), crystal covered Christian Louboutin pumps, and one damn impressive push up bra. My hair was down in loose curls, my eye makeup was dark brown and smokey, and my lips just had clear light pink gloss to make them look even more red and plump that their natural state.

"Wow, Rose, thank you so much. Hand me that trench coat."

"I must say I have done good, here you go." She handed me the trench coat as we rushed downstairs passed the congregation of boys playing Call of Duty. Boys and their games, I swear, a real war could break out right in front of them and they would still keep playing.

Rosalie dropped me off at my friend Tyler's house. Tyler was a Junior, two years older than me, but was by far my closest friend. I had only just turned 15, and was a Freshman. He was going to the prom with his boyfriend Ben who was a senior.

"Damn girl, bite me off a piece of that ass" Tyler squealed when he saw me. Tyler was dressed, as always, as flamboyantly as possible. Light pink silk shirt, black pants with pink pinstriped, & a matching jacket with a huge pink hydrangea in the button hole.

"You look pretty swanky yourself mister." Before he had a chance to respond the doorbell rang.

"Oooh boys!" He opened the door and both Mike and Ben walked in. They both wore simple black tuxes, Ben by far the masculine one it his and Tyler's relationship.

"Ready to go babe?" Mike took me by the arm and slipped on my corsage before leading me towards the limo. I felt like a princess.

About halfway to the school the limo stopped.

"Where are we?" I was confused.

"I have a surprise" Mikes hands covered my eyes and he guided me out of the limo and I heard it quietly roll away. Mike took his hand off. In front of me was a motel, to be specific Motel Washington, the motel high school kids go to get it on like bunnies on prom night. My heart began to race, I should have guessed that Mike would want to do this, I mean he's 18 and this is his last high school event ever.

"Don't be nervous, it will be alright, I love you." He loved me. I knew the AOK brother's loved me, but no one had said it aloud for a while, things like that had gotten more and more awkward as my age grew closer and closer to the incoming freshmen's. It felt nice to be told that someone loved me. So, I nodded my head and followed as Mike lead me to our room.

**(There will be lemons later, but Bella is 15, and I think that's a bit young to be writing lemons about. 16 is my minimum. She and Mike had sex, make up your own story if you please) **About half and hour later we were in the car with Mikes arm around me. I smiled up at him, I felt so special. We arrived at the dance at the same time a practically everyone else. Mike and I got right to dancing with the rest of the couples.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." We had been dancing for and hour and I was getting tired. Mike nodded and I waded off into the sea of people. When I returned I saw I sight I would never forget.

"Did have fun with that freshman?" Jessica, the easiest girl in high school, was grinding violently with Mike.

"Hells yea, I didn't even have to work to tap that. All I had to say is 'I love you'. But I must say she was a bit too meaty for my liking"

"And she fell for it, stupid slut."

I ran out of the gym into the back alley of the school where all the drunks and junkies hang out. I saw a guy with bottles of tequila surrounding him. I grabbed two bottles and began to make my way home, drinking as I went.

By the time I got home, it was midnight and I had downed both bottles of liquor. I quietly opened the door, tiptoed up the stairs, and I could have sworn I was in the clear when the lights switched on and I was greeted with the faces of all my current brothers.

"In case you were wondering Bella, tiptoeing in heels does not have the same effect as doing it barefoot." Emmett announced to me his eyes narrowed.

Shit

"Oooooops, my bad *giggle* did I wake you all upsys? *giggle* upsy."

"Bella where the hell were you? no wait, where the hell were you dressed like that?"

"Senior prom, it was the bomb" I laughed hysterically at my joke.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AT SENIOR PROM?" Roared Emmett.

"Because I was invited by a senior, duh!" I bonked Emmett on the head still laughing.

"Bella, we were all so worried. And now you tell us you were at Senior prom with a Senior boy. Please don't tell us you went to Motel Washington." I stayed quiet.

"Well did you?"

"You told me not to say that I did."

"YOU WENT!"

"Yep and I had SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" The entire house shook with the simultaneous roar of the boy's voices.

"Because Mike said he loved me." I was getting tired so I plopped down on the floor and Emmett rushed over to cover me in blankets so I wouldn't be so exposed.

"Bella, you know that's what boys say to get in your pants"

"I'm not wearing pants."

"You know what I mean. Boy say I love you so that they can have sex with you."

"I don't care. It was nice to hear." With that I drifted off.

For the next week you could say I was grounded, but it was more like stapled and duct taped and sat on by a grizzly bear. Everyone was on Bella watch. One guy took the door, two guys circled the house, another sat in the car, ect. Basically I was confined to my room. Which was probably the worst think ever. Mikes words swam through my head "All I had to say is 'I love you'. But I must say she was a bit too meaty for my liking". I looked at myself in the mirror. I had never payed much attention to the way I looked, not of the guys did. I wore boy clothing, ate boy food, and didn't give a shit. However, as I looked at myself more and more, I saw myself for what I truly was, ugly. My hair was land & my eyes shallow, and my body was a tub of lard. Things had to change. The boys would notice if I stopped eating, so I had to find another way. Good thing my laptop was not confiscated.

"Woah there tiger, the pizza is not going anywhere!" Gabe made fun of me as I shoved my seventh slice down my throat. I gave him the finger, got up, through my plate out, and went upstairs. I felt sick, perfect, I ran to the toilet and got everything out of my system. The boys would never catch on, if anything the would think I was going through a growth spurt.

And so began my epic decent.


End file.
